Never Out Loud
by DaveySama
Summary: Tendershipping smex and smut. That's basically it.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of the characters. I just really love Bakura, and wanted to write a story where he had sex. With himself? Sorta…heh. Anyway, here's some tendershipping. Enjoy!**

…

* * *

><p>Ryou fumbled in the dark, trying to find the keys to his front door.<p>

_Ugh, what a pain in the ass. Why couldn't he just go get his own food? _The white-haired boy thought to himself as he stuck the key in the lock. _Oh, that's right, because he would have stolen it from the restaurant. _

Rolling his eyes at the thought of his thief of a yami, Ryou clicked the lock and pushed the door open with his hip. The inside of his house, of course, was dark.

_God, the least he could have done was left a light on somewhere so I don't kill myself coming home._ He kicked the door shut with more force than necessary. As he let out an angry sigh, he turned towards the kitchen to put the bag of take out on the table for Bakura.

He didn't get very far, however, because as soon as he took a step in that direction, he smacked right into something.

"Ow!" Ryou almost dropped the bag of food.

"You should watch where you're going, hikari." A hand found its way to Ryou's thick hair, holding it, not tight enough to hurt but not loose enough to escape its grip. The person who Ryou ran into began to walk to the kitchen, dragging Ryou with him.

"Bakura! Let go of my hair!" Ryou reached out to smacked his other half but he missed.

"But I like your hair." Bakura stopped and pinned Ryou against the kitchen doorway. "It's so girly." The spirit let out a hearty laugh and gave a tug on Ryou's hair before letting go and flipping on the kitchen light.

"It isn't girly! It's the same as yours!" But before Ryou could yell in the face of his yami, Bakura was gone. "Fuckin' stealthy thief," he muttered to himself as he put the now semi-squished food on the counter. He went about getting himself a plate of food. "Not even going to eat with me after I walked all the way to the restaurant and bought food for you!" He yelled to the house.

When he didn't get an answer (not that he was really expecting one), he sighed and began to eat his food alone. _At least he's a quiet yami, unlike Malik's. _Ryou laughed to himself and finished up his food. When he took his plate back to the kitchen sink, he noticed the rest of the food was gone.

_Really? He snuck in here to get his food and eat by himself? Why doesn't he just eat with me? We live together, we could eat together. _Then Ryou shook his head at his stupid thoughts. _Who am I kidding. He doesn't want anything to do with me, that bastard. _He rolled his eyes and rinsed his plate off. Figuring he would just wash the dishes the next day, he made his way upstairs to his room.

He stumbled up the stairs in the dark. "Why is it always bloody dark in this house Bakura! Turn a damn light on once in a while!" He yelled out, again receiving no answer.

As he reached the stop of the stairs and reached for the light switch, a hand grabbed his wrist. It scared the boy, causing him to stumble once more.

"Careful, hikari. You know you bruise easily." Another laugh came from the dark. Bakura walked into Ryou, causing the smaller of the two back up and into the hallway wall.

_Why am I always on this end of things?_ "Stop poking fun at me. I do not bruise easily." Ryou made to wrench his wrist from Bakura's grip, but it did the boy no good.

"Oh, really?" Bakura's fingers tightened and slammed the hand into the wall above Ryou's head.

"Ow! What the hell, Bakura!" Ryou yelled, feeling his wrist begin to pulsate from pain. _Ugh, fuck, he's in one of his moods._ "Let me go! I want to shower and read before I go to bed. I have school tomorrow, now let me go!" Ryou made to leave once more, but, again, failed.

"Bruised," Bakura whispered, squeezing Ryou's wrist. He grabbed the smaller boy's other wrist and pinned it against the wall as well.

"What the hell! Bakura! You're crazy!" Ryou made to kick Bakura in the shin, making contact but not enough to actually hurt the yami.

"Ah, yes. Crazy. Me." Bakura bent his head to Ryous ear. "That's what I am." He nuzzled into Ryou's neck.

"Bakura, stop!" Ryou was trying to hold back a laugh that was building thanks to Bakura's wild hair tickling him. Unable to completely hold back, he let out a small giggle.

"Don't laugh, hikari." Bakura bit down on Ryou's neck, hard.

"Bakura!" Ryou kneed his yami in the groin. "Don't bite me!"

"Bruise." Bakura smiled as he doubled over from the Ryou's retaliation. His let go of one of Ryou's wrists and began to walk away, dragging Ryou behind him.

"Bakura, I don't like this game. You don't need to hurt me or drag me places. You know that." Ryou rubbed his neck with his free hand. He knew Bakura loved to be the dominating one in their relationship (if you could call it that?), but he really didn't need to take it to the level of pain that he did.

"But I like dragging you places." Bakura threw Ryou into his room, causing him to fall, and slammed the door behind him.

"You also don't need to shut the door. Only we live here."

Bakura walked over to where Ryou was on one knee on the floor and smacked him on the face. "Don't tell me what to do, you bitch."

Ryou cupped his face. "Seriously, stop hitting me! People ask question about bruises, you know! If you keep it up, what am I supposed to tell them? 'Oh, yeah, my yami beats me up daily, no big deal'?" Ryou got to his feet.

Bakura stopped and looked at his other half. "You really don't like it?"

_What?_ Ryou looked at Bakura with a mixture of anger and confusion. "What? No! Why would I like being hurt! Are you dumb!"

Bakura walked over to Ryou and grabbed his hand and held it. _Uhm. What the hell is he doing now. _Ryou cautiously held Bakura's hand back.

"I dunno. I like it. I figured if I liked it, you would, because we're so much alike."

Ryou's jaw dropped open and he pulled his hand back. He stalled for a moment before he took the chance and slapped Bakura across the face.

Bakura didn't move. Neither did Ryou for almost 30 seconds before he spoke. In almost a whisper he said, "No, Bakura, we aren't alike at all. We're completely different." Ryou walked over to the bed and sat down. "That's why we're hikari and yami, stupid."

"Don't lecture me, hikari, unless you want me to really hurt you." Bakura turned to the doorway and walked out of the room.

_Why does he insist on making my life difficult. If he isn't beating me up, he's killing my self-esteem. If he isn't doing that, he's driving away my friends. It's like I can never win with him._ Ryou sighed and fell backwards on the bed, closing his eyes. _I'll get up and shower in a few minutes. It's been a long day._

After a few moment of silence, the small teen fell asleep. Bakura had been lurking outside the doorway, peeking in to see what his hikari would do. _What a testy boy._ He thought as he grinned to himself. _I'll teach him to backtalk me._ With that, he made his way silently over to the sleeping boy.

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. _Bakura loomed over Ryou. _I don't like peaceful._ He grinned to himself once more before bending over his other half, almost touching noses with him. His eyes narrowed as he felt lust begin to boil in his gut. "I do, however, like beautiful."

Ryou's eyes shot open at the sound of his masochistic yami's voice. It was laced with power and want. "Ba-bakura?" He stuttered, at a loss for words from being so rudely awakened from his slumber.

"It's not time to sleep." Bakura moved his lips against Ryou's as he talked. He snaked his hands up his hikari's arms and intertwined their fingers.

Ryou gave a small smile at the kindness his yami was showing him. Then it hit him: _Wait. He's never bluntly kind. Shit._

As soon as this thought crossed Ryou's mind, Bakura gave an evil-looking grin and nipped Ryou's bottom lip, holding it harshly between his teeth. A yelp escaped Ryou's mouth.

"Let's play a game, hikari." Bakura spoke, still keeping a tight hold on Ryou's lip.

"What? Bakura let go of my lip!"

"The rules are: You can't show any signs of pain, okay?" Bakura smiled up at Ryou.

_I hate his games. They're never fair to me._ Ryou narrowed his eyes and took a chance. He latched on to Bakura's top lip and bit it hard.

Bakura, caught by surprise at his light's rebellious action, let go of the lip between his teeth and pulled his head up to gaze down at Ryou.

Narrowing his eyes in contentment, Ryou gave a small smile. This cause Bakura to snarl and backhand the boy.

"Fuck, Bakura! Stop hitting me!" Ryou pulled himself up so he was sitting up on the bed, legs stretched in front of him, and held his hand to his stinging cheek.

"The rule was, if you remember, hikari, don't show signs of pain. You're already losing." Bakrua crawled over to Ryou and licked his ear.

A shudder wracked Ryou's small body. "Ugh, fine," he sighed, giving up. "Do I at least get a safe word or something?"

"No."

"What if I'm really in pain!" Ryou's eyes were almost popping out of his head. _He's fucking crazy. I_

"I dunno. I didn't really think this game through. It just sounded fun." Bakura lunged at Ryou, tackling him to his back on the bed. Once he gained control, the spirit of the ring straddled the boy on his waist and pinned his arms above his head once again.

"You're a dick, you know that? None of your games are fun for me. Ever. They're stupid. You're stupid. Get off of me!"

Bakura didn't give Ryou a verbal response. Instead, he licked Ryou's other ear, making the boy give another small shudder. He continued to lick down the smaller boy's jaw and down his neck, stopping at his collar bone.

He kissed the sensitive area before harshly scrapping his sharp teeth over it. Ryou, being wary of what his yami would do if he broke the rules, let out only a muffled groan.

Bakura kissed and licked up the other side of Ryou's neck, being gentle. That is, until he got to just below his ear. He, again, nipped at Ryou's white skin, leaving an angry red mark.

Suddently, Ryou got an idea. "Bakura?" he asked quietly, allowing a small amount of lust to slip into his voice.

"Mm?" Bakura looked down at Ryou's now half-lidded brown eyes.

Ryou didn't say another word. Instead, he lifted his head enough to just briefly connect their lips before he laid his head back on the bed, turning his face away from Bakura. _That'll get him to stop thinking about biting me, for God's sake._

And he was right. Instead of biting and abusing his hikari's smooth skin, Bakura was now focused on kissing his lips.

He smashed their lips back together, forcing Ryou to turn his head back. Bakura then slipped his tongue into his other half's mouth, exploring the cavern non to gently. His kiss was rushed, hungry, and full of need. He loved how his hikari tasted to him, how he could get him to submit after a simple tongue-play and how the boy seemed to melt beneath him.

Ryou let a moan escape him as Bakura assaulted his mouth. As much as he hated to admit it, when it came to intimacy, Ryou loved it when Bakura took charge.

At least, Bakura thought he took charge. In reality, it was Ryou controlling the situation. If he didn't respond to Bakura's rough actions, he wouldn't get off and then he would have failed his own game. But Ryou didn't mind taking a back seat and letting Bakura think he was in control for situations like this. He rather enjoyed not doing all the work.

Bakura had slipped his hand under Ryou's shirt. He ran and tickled his fingers over the creamy skin before harshly rubbing the slightly protruding hip bone. Ryou involuntarily bucked up into the touch.

"Mmm…Ba…kura…" Ryou moaned, crashing their mouths together again, entangling his fingers in Bakura's hair.

The grip on his hip got tighter as Bakura's blood began to heat up. He wrapped his other arm around Ryou's back and held his head, loving the feeling of the soft hair in his grasp.

_He said he likes pain. Maybe it gets him off._ Ryou stopped kissing Bakura for a split second and took harshly nipped the other's bottom lip.

Bakura growled and roughly grabbed Ryou right leg, allowing him room to slam their growing, clothed erections together, making them both moan at the sudden contact.

_So…I was…right…_ Ryou's brain wasn't making coherent thoughts easily. All he could think about was the panting man above him touching him in all the right places.

Bakura sat back a bit and ripped Ryou's shirt from his body, tossing it over on the floor. He did the same with his own before attacking one of Ryou's nipples with his mouth. The boy gasped and threw his head back at the stimulation.

While his mouth was busy, Bakura's hand found its way to Ryou's jean's button and easily flicked it open, followed by the zipper. But before he could actually get his hand in his pants, Ryou pulled Bakura up by his hair and nipped his neck.

Bakura growled at the pain and pleasure coursing through his body. "Harder."

Ryou listened and fully bit Bakura's neck, leaving a ring that was sure to bruise before they were done.

"Oh, God, yes." Bakura smashed their lips together in another heated kiss. Their tongues danced sloppily together and their teeth clacked. Both were almost shaking with want and lust.

Grabbing the belt loops of Ryou's jeans, Bakura yanked them off, making sure to discard them along with his boxers on the floor.

Mouths still busy, Bakura snaked his arms around Ryou's back and held him close. _This is the closest thing to a hug I will ever get from him._ Ryou thought as he threw his arms around Bakura's shoulders.

"Ow. Bakura?" Ryou pulled back from their tongue battle.

A grunt was his reply.

"Pants."

"What?"

"You…pants…" Ryou's brain was one overdrive. He couldn't get an actual sentence out.

"Ah." Quicker than humanly possible, Bakura stripped out of his pants, throwing them on the floor with the other useless clothes. Without another word, he held their bodies close again.

This time, however, he let his right hand hold Ryou's cheek. He kissed him softly and sweetly.

_You know I'll never actually admit it out loud, hikari. This is the best I can do._ He thought threw their mind link.

Ryou kissed Bakura's forehead. "I'm not complaining." He smiled and kissed Bakura's mouth once more, running his tongue over the other's sill-closed lips, silently begging for more.

Not letting Ryou get inside his mouth, Bakura kissed over to Ryou's ear and down his neck. He stopped for a moment and sucks on the soft skin, leaving a forming hickey.

"Kur….a…" Ryou moaned, holding tightly to Bakura's hair.

"Hm, hikari?" Bakura smiled deviously up at his lover.

A whisper choked itself out of Ryou's throat. "More."

"More what, hikari?" Bakura asked, still smiling.

"More…please?" Ryou gave a pleading look into the eyes of his darker half.

Bakura closed his eyes and kissed the smaller boy. _Of course, my light._ Bakura shared through the mind link.

_I wish he said things like that more often._ Ryou thought as he kissed his lover back.

_Well, sorry I'm not a woman. I don't do sweet and you know that._ Anger began to creep into Bakura's thoughts.

_Oops. _"Sorry, Kura…I didn't mean for you…to…" Ryou just trailed off.

Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes. _You're such a wimp, hikari. Man up once in a while. _Bakura stopped thinking then and continued on with his assault of Ryou's small body.

He licked down Ryou's chest, stopping at his nipple to suck and nip at it. After a few minutes of torturing the nub and having Ryou writher and squirm, Bakura continued to lick down his light's body. When he got to his hip, he gave it a kiss before sucking on it, making Ryou moan beneath him.

Bakura continued to kiss, lick and nip Ryou's snow-white skin. _Fuck this! _Ryou thought. He grabbed his lover's hair and pulled it hard.

A growl escaped Bakura from the sudden pain. "Hikari…" He muttered in a husky voice.

_Stop playing around, yami, and start making me feel good._

"I am making you feel good. At least, that's what it sounds like." Bakura smiled.

Ryou, going crazy with want, gave another pull on a fistful of hair and was awarded with another growl. _Stop teasing._

Bakura raised an eyebrow. _I like it rough. _

_I know._ Ryou narrowed his eyes.

Bakura grabbed one of Ryou's legs, bent it at the knee, and settled between them. He leaned his face to Ryou's and forcefully kissed him before harshly grinding their full erections against one another. Both boys groaned at the contact at last.

A back-and-forth rhythm was set quickly. Ryou, still wanting more, tilted his hips up, hinting he wanted more still. Bakura slipped his hand up to his hikari's lips and slipped them inside the warm cavern.

While Ryou was sucking on his fingers, Bakura latched his mouth to Ryou's collarbone. Ryou moaned as teeth scrapped against his sensitive skin. He pushed the three fingers out of his mouth. "Kura…good…enough…" He tightened his fingers in his love's hair, pulling it.

_There are other places to hurt, hikari._ Bakura chuckled as he dragged his wet fingers down Ryou's sweating skin to his throbbing manhood.

He lightly slid one finger down Ryou's shaft, making the boy shiver. He pressed the tip, making Ryou buck up and moan. _Kura…I will…kill you…_

Another small laugh escaped Bakura before he traced his fingers to Ryou's backside. Bakura kissed the hollow in front of Ryou's throat before burry his head in his shoulder and nuzzling against his skin. _Remember to breath._

Before Ryou could answer or even acknowledge Bakura's warning, two semi-wet fingers slid inside of him. He yelled out in surprise before groaning in pain. Without waiting for Ryou to adjust, Bakura began to scissor and move his fingers around. Too quickly, he added his third finger and pumped them in and out of Ryou.

"Bakura! Slow down!" Ryou yelled, tears threatening his eyes. He grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled it, making him stop.

_I just…can't…_ Nothing coherent was coming over the mind-link the two shared.

_He's so far gone. Jesus, stupid impatient yami. _ Ryou pushed Bakura off his chest so he could twist and grab the lube in the bedside table drawer. He pushed it into Bakura's hand.

_Here, lube yourself up and then we can do the rest._ Bakura simply nodded and opened the bottle with a shaking hand. He poured a large amount into his hand before throwing the bottle over his shoulder. He brought his hand to his cock and began to rub the lubricant on.

He shuddered at the cold sensation. _God…_ His eyes slid closed as he began to start pumping himself. Giving a breathy moan, he began to speed up, losing himself in his own touch.

"Kura…" Ryou whispered, closing his hand over his lover's. _Don't forget about me._ The smaller boy gave a small smile at his yami's impatience. The smaller pale hand pushed the other away and took over.

Ryou guided Bakura to his entrance and shifted his hips to line them up. _You ready, Kura?_

No answer came as Bakura snapped his hips forward, plunging into Ryou's overwhelming heat. The spirit's aim was dead on. Pressure rammed into Ryou's prostate without warning, making the boy cry out and throw his head back.

"Holy Ra…" Bakura didn't move an inch, keeping the pressure on his lover's sensitive nerves.

"Ah…ah..Kura…for God's sake…move!" Ryou couldn't keep his thoughts straight. His skin was crawling with want and his breath was coming in short gasps.

Bakura simply nodded his head, his white hair sticking to his sweat-covered forehead. He pulled out, almost all the way, before pounding back into the tight heat below him. _So…tight…_

_Just…don't stop, Kura. _Ryou's eyes slid closed as he moaned and panted. Bakura quickly set a fast, hard rhythm, making sure to strike Ryou's prostate each and every time.

Ryou wrapped his legs around his lover's back and dug his nails into his back, leaving stinging marks. The pain and pleasure caused Bakura to slam harder into the small body. His arms snaked around Ryou's slim body and held him as close as he could.

_He's never held me this close._ Ryou thought as rubbed his hands up to Bakura's thick hair.

_Stop…thinking…to me._

Ryou smiled to himself. _Harder._ He yanked on Bakura's hair and sunk his teeth into the soft skin of his neck. The yami let out a deep growl before he lost as rhythm, slamming erratically into Ryou.

_Oh, God, Bakura. _The thoughts flowing between them were nothing but feelings of pleasure. Ryou slammed his head to the pillow, keeping his grip tight in Bakura's hair.

The yami slipped his hand between their bodies and began to touch Ryou's weeping erection. He pumped him, fast, hard and without and set pace. The simple touch of his yami brought new tears to Ryou's eyes.

_I'm…last…anymore…_ Ryou tried to choke over their mind-link. The hand on his cock sped up as well as the harsh pace of his own hips.

As he tightened his grip on Ryou, the smaller boy couldn't take anymore. Jerking his hips one last time, Ryou came into the moving hand.

"Kura!" He cried out as his whole body shook. His nails raked down the muscled back above him, leaving spots of red behind.

_Ryou._ Bakura bit Ryou's neck as hard as he could as his own orgasm took over. Ryou saw white from the pain in his neck and the pleasure of Bakura's seed directly hitting his now-overly sensitive prostate.

Their bodies moved together while they rode out their orgasms. Once his had passed enough for him to breath, Bakura released his teeth from Ryou's neck and let out a deep groan. Ryou let out a shakey breath and lightly ran his hands up Bakura's abused back, letting a small amount of love flow to Bakura's mind.

Bakura grabbed the moving hands on his back and slammed them onto mattress. His eyes narrowed as he stared into Ryou's face. His grip became so tight on Ryou's wrist, the smaller boy knew there would be bruised later.

"Ow, Kura," Ryou whined, trying to move his arms. The yami growled once more, before roughly pulling out of Ryou, making him cry out. He slapped Ryou across the face.

Tears sprang to Ryou's eyes. _What the hell, Bakura?_ He put his hand to his stinging cheek. Confusion crossed the yami's face before he jumped off the bed and left the room in a hurry, stumbling as he went.

The white-haired boy rolled his eyes as he sat up. _I just don't get why he can't open up to just me. _He sighed as pulled the covers around him. _Maybe someday. But for now, I'll take what I can._ He rolled over and closed his eyes.

…

* * *

><p>Bakura had stumbled into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and kept the light off. Turning on the faucet, he splashed his sticky face with cold water.<p>

_Why, Bakura? Why can't you just let go and be with the boy? He's so willing to do whatever for you. _The spirit sighed to himself and grabbed a towel to dry his face.

His hand found its way to mirror. He raised his head to look at himself before he spoke out loud.  
>"Because you're a just a scared motherfucker." He smiled at himself and chuckled. "You're scared he's going to leave or something. Well, abusing him and keeping him at arm's length is a much better idea, idiot."<p>

He slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it. Grabbing a piece and putting it to his tongue, the yami thought to himself honestly. _ Just tell him you…you..looo-_ He sliced his tongue and allowed the blood to drip down his chin. "Fuck, just tell him you love him."

He threw the shard against the wall and slammed the door open once more. The taste of copper still coated his mouth as he made his way to his own bedroom. _Maybe in the morning. Or sometime this week. _

The spirit laughed once more to himself as he flopped on his bed. "But, God, I really do love him," he mumbled as his eyes slid shut.

…

* * *

><p>A thought entered Ryou's mind right before sleep over took his body. <em>Love him…<em> The smaller boy smiled as he recognized the voice of his soul mate, drunk off sex and sleep. _I know you do, Bakura. And I know you'll never say it out loud, but what you do speaks louder than words. I love you, Kura._

…

* * *

><p><strong>Aha. First tendershipping story. Boo yah. Now I must go sleep, for I have things to do tomorrow. Thank you for reading! <strong>


End file.
